robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChristianChamp/The Plane Scare
July 2, 2015: Finally! Summer vacation! Now that I'm off of school, I don't have to worry about classes and exams anymore. My family and I are heading to the airport to catch the plane. The flight is at 11:45am, so we all had to wake up early. Now we're finally at the airport to go to San Fransisco! I can't wait! July 2, 2015 (9:57am): Ugh, waiting in line for check-in is soo boring. I wish we could just skip this part, and head on to security. Wait, no! Security is even worse then check-in! The long lines make me just want to faint while standing there. I just can't wait till we get to the waiting area, where we get to stay there by the window and watch planes takeoff. July 2, 2015 (10:13am): Great, we're done with check-in, but now we have to go through the long lines at security... This is going to be so boring just standing there, doing nothing. Well, I should be quiet now, we're in the line, with plenty of people on their phones. Apple, what have you done to us? July 2, 2015 (10:26am): So now we're taking our shoes off because of going through the metal detectors? It's really strange how airport security works. My family just went through after we put our suitcases on the belt. Now it's finally my turn, so I check my pockets, step through, and it seems I am A-okay! July 2, 2015 (10:29am): We're just putting our shoes on right now, and of course, I'm the last person to put them on because of how, "slow" I am. We're now walking toward the gate and waiting. I then ask if we can get breakfast from McDonalds, because, why not? My parents agree because we're all pretty much starving. I get the hotcakes and sausage with extra syrup. Yum! We bring the food to the waiting area because there are no tables by the McDonalds. A few minutes later we all start eating are breakfast. It's really tasty! July 2, 2015 (11:18am): We all finish our breakfast as I wonder why it all took us so long to eat. It's about 25 minutes till we have to start boarding, so I take out a book to start reading. I always thought reading was wonderful! July 2, 2015 (11:40am): Now people are getting called to board. This part doesn't take that long. Great to finally board though. Finally! We're called to board, then I forgot we're only in economy class. Darn. Well, at least we're walking through the gate now with our suitcases. So we're on the plane now and some man in back of me introduces him self as, "Dale". I've never seen someone on a plane before introduce their self. Strange... July 2, 2015 (11:55am): We're taking off now! My favorite part! My dad gives me gum because he says it helps you ear not get clogged from the velocity, I never really understood that. Anyways, we're gaining altitude, so I'm getting pushed back on my seat. We're finally in the air after a few minutes of flying. July 2, 2015 (12:07pm): The pilot says we can take out our devices and get access to the internet. So I take out my laptop and, yes! The wi-fi is free! I get connected and go on the internet to play one of my favorite games, ROBLOX! I log on and... The page is black, and the ROBLOX logo is dripping with hyper realistic blood. I've never seen this before. Could it be a hack? I don't know. So I explore some more and all there is are games named Dale. But the man I just met was named Dale! I finally got the courage to join one of the games and what I say was truly horrifying. There were corpses with pools of hyper realistic blood around them. But what I saw, made me felt like my heart skipped a beat. There were stab wounds, all lined up to say my name, Andrew. Then, suddenly, a player named, "Dale" joined the game. He said weird things like, "Uoy Lliw eiD Noos Dna Nrub Ni Lleh". I didn't have time to understand it, so I left the game quickly and told my father about it and he told the man in back of us, Dale, that he did bad things to me. He refused to admit the truth and when one of the flight attendants came by, my father told her and moved Dale to the back of the plane. I'm so glad she did that. July 2, 2015 (6:04pm): Finally, we have landed in San Fransisco at about sundown. So after some thinking, I decided I won't play ROBLOX again for a while. NOTE: This didn't happen to me in real life. It's just an idea I had in my head. Category:Blog posts